A Musical Affair
by moonbean
Summary: The Doctor and Rose land on a planet where bursting into song is the norm. Dodgy lyrics and cheese ensue as our heros fight for equality on Broadway. Yep, that's right!


A/N: WARNING: This is a great big shameless cheese-fest, and I'm positive that it will make you feel ill, especially my rubbish attempt at changing lyrics, which are rather sickly! If you are of a sensitive nature, hit the back button now! It just popped into my head after watching Hairspray. It's strange how you can get inspiration from the most random of things! Living a Life and Siori Cyma Lyran will be updated shortly. Some of you may have a new chapter in your inbox for Living a Life, but you'll find that it has been deleted. It wasn't supposed to go with that story! Lol, me and my dizziness. By the way... HELP! I've just switched to Mac, and this story has uploaded with loads of P's in brackets and won't keep in anything that I've written in italics. Anyone know how to fix it? It's taking me an age to sort out the text after uploading! So, I'm sorry if this story has published itself all over the place, i.e, lines are in the wrong places, text is bunched together or separated in random places, etc. I hope it's legible! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. I also don't own Hairspray or any of the original lyrics that have been left in; only the changes are mine. 

xxxx 

Rose opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, blinking away the last remnants of sleep. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked round her room as the sound of music floated around in the air. Strange, she thought. It was almost like it was seeping in through the TARDIS walls. Rose swung her legs over the side of the bed, not bothering to fight the sudden urge she had to…

Rose: "Oh, oh, oh

woke up today

feeling the way I always do

Oh, oh, oh

hungry for something that I can't eat

then I hear the beat

The rhythm of time

starts beginning to chime

it's like a message from high above

Oh, oh, oh

pulling me out to the skies and the stars that I love

Good morning time and space

every day is a frantic pace

every night is a fantasy

every sound's like a symphony

Good morning time and space

and one day when he feels my embrace

the Doctor's gonna wake up and see

time and space, and me"

Rose pulled on her dressing gown and skipped out into the corridor, dancing about as she made her way down it.

"Oh, oh, oh

I'm dancing on air

what adventure can compare with mine today?

Oh, oh, oh

I've got my Time Lord and super-phone

I'm ready to go

My mother back home

she says how I've grown

she seems to say

"Rose, dear it's up to you"

Turning down another corridor, Rose threw her arms in the air as she spun around.

"So, oh, oh

don't hold me back

'cause today all my dreams might come true

Good morning time and space

there's the sword from the Sycorax race

there's the hum from the TARDIS walls

she wishes me luck as I walk the halls

Good morning time and space

and one day when he feels my embrace

the Doctor's gonna wake up and see

time and space, and me"

Rose stopped and looked at her reflection in a randomly placed mirror for a moment before continuing towards her destination. She sighed and placed her hands over her heart.

"I know every smile

I know every look

he doesn't know he's got me by the hook

I see all the future holds shining ahead

so please Doctor take me before I drop dead!

(Invisible ensemble) Before she drops dead!

Rose: So, oh, oh

show me your highs

'cause when I look in your eyes, I'm a dying star

Oh, oh, oh

something inside of me make me shiver

then I start to quiver

My head tells me no

but my heart tells me go!

It's like a calling from high above

Oh, oh, oh

don't make me wait one more moment for our love to start…"

Stopping on top of the staircase, Rose reached a crescendo, arms high above her head. She then ran down the stairs, twirling when she reached the bottom.

(Invisible ensemble) "Good morning, good morning

waiting for our love to start"

Rose: "I love you time and space

every day is a frantic pace

every night is a fantasy

every sound's like a symphony

And I promise time and space

that one day when he looks at my face

the Doctor will wake up and see

he's gonna wake up and see

time and space, and me…"

(Invisible ensemble) "Yes, more or less we all agree"

Rose: "Time and space, and me"

(Invisible ensemble) "Someday the Doctor's gonna see"

Rose: "Time and space, and me!"

Rose leant against a wall, her brow furrowing in confusion. Where on earth had that come from? Since when did she sing her feelings out loud? Since when did she sing her feelings at all? Oh, God, she thought as she walked up the corridor towards the set of stairs that would lead her down into the control room. Had the Doctor heard her? She sincerely hoped not, and her skin blushed crimson red at the thought. Straightening herself up, she walked the rest of the way to the control room nonchalantly. If he had heard her, she would simply shout out 'April fool!' and hoped that he bought it. After all, if she said she was going by her calendar, it could indeed be April Fool's Day. Hopefully. Not that he'd notice if it was or wasn't.

"Morning!" she chimed breezily as she entered the control room.

The Doctor looked up from a read-out he was scouring on the control panel and threw her a grin. "Good morning. Say, Rose, have you noticed anything strange since you woke up?"

Rose swallowed nervously. "No, why?"

The Doctor turned away from her and focused his gaze back on the read-out. He looked a bit embarrassed. "It's just that… Nah," he said, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter."

"No," Rose said, coming up beside him. "What is it?"

He looked at her briefly before staring down at his shoes. "I think we've landed on Broadway."

"You think?"

He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Broadway is a planet where people burst into song at any given moment. It's like living in a musical. And earlier I…"

"Burst into song?"

The Doctor bit his lip. "Yeah," he replied slowly.

Rose smiled. "Me too."

His face brightened. "Really?"

"Yep."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Go and get dressed," the Doctor said, still chuckling.

"We're staying here?'

"Why not? Could be fun." He winked at her and guided her back towards the staircase. "Go on. I'll make us something to eat. I have a feeling we're going to need as much energy as we can get today."

As hilarious as the situation no doubt was, Rose couldn't stop a shiver of dread going through her as she made her way back towards her room. What if she made a fool of herself in front of the Doctor? She didn't think her voice was too bad, but what if she blurted out her feelings for him in front of him? She hoped that now she knew what was going on, she'd be able to keep it under control. Sighing, she stepped into her room and picked out an outfit for the day.


End file.
